20 Years Later
by Rebekah.Loves.To.Write
Summary: 20 years ago to this day, Fang had left me, and now I was going to Lake Mead to see if he was there waiting for me like he promised. Would he even be there? Is he even alive? If he is, has he met someone new? Does he even remember me? Want to know? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So here is my first fanfiction for Maximum Ride and I really want some feedback for it. So don't be afraid to give me some critiques and if you have any ideas for the story, like what you think should happen in it then just tell me in a review and I will give you credit for your ideas.  
Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Ready to go.

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Today was the day. 20 years ago, Fang and I had gone to a wedding. He left early and when I came home, he was gone.. He had left a note saying that it was better for us to be apart but in 20 years time, if we were still alive that we would meet at Lake Mead. Well, I had no idea if he was still alive but I had a feeling. Fang was smart enough not to be careless, reckless and stupid when danger was around. He was a good fighter and he was a good thinker. I just hoped he hadn't found anyone else. What if he thought I had got together with Dylan? Dylan was part of the flock now but he was nothing more to me. Just a member of the flock..

In the last 20 years, a lot of things had changed but one thing that hadn't changed was my feelings for Fang. I wondered what he looked like. Did he still have those magnificent black wings that looked like they could stretch out for miles? Did he still have those eyes that were so deep I felt like I could just dive into them?

Since Fang had been gone, the flock had still stayed together (including Angel and Dylan). The school had brought back new and improved erasers, robots and human avian hybrids. We had fought them all and had survived. We´ve had few major injuries, just some black eyes, a few broken arms, nothing much worse than that.

I snapped out of my thoughts and got out of bed. I was going to have to go explain to the flock that they weren't coming with me. They thought they were coming with me but if Fang was there, I would want to be alone with him and if he wasn't there.. well, I didn't really want to think about that..

I walked into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror, I didn´t look old. I didn't look like I was in my thirties. The school had "programmed" us so we didn´t grow pas our teenager stage when me and Dylan met. They thought that we would just live happily ever after in our teens together. Haha but they were wrong. I had no feelings for Dylan whatsoever, I mean he was cute and everything but he wasn't my type.

I finished brushing my teeth and hair then walked into the living room. Everyone looked excited and ready to go; they hadn't seen Fang in 20 years too. I guess I never thought it must be hard on them too, since Fang was like their brother basically.

I looked over at Nudge and Iggy holding hands. I smiled; they had got together around five years after Fang left. I could tell Nudge was totally in love with the way she looked over at Iggy and her eyes glowed. Iggy was now able to see as those eyes that Nudge had found on Itex that Dr. GH made worked. My mother did the surgery, there was only a 25% chance that the brain would actually respond to these new eyes as this type of surgery had never been done before but luckily enough Iggy´s brain seemed to like these eyes so now he can see.

Angel also had a boyfriend, Jack. He wasn't a hybrid like us. He was just a normal teenager but he was sweet. He was cool with the whole wing thing and he came over almost every day to hang out. He was really good to Angel, he didn't mind taking her to the mall and dragging around the store with her. He was falling in love with her, I just didn't know if she felt the same way... I mean she wasn't evil anymore or anything like that, she just didn´t get serious with guys yet.

Well, the gasman was single but happy with it. He had a bunch of friends (that included girls), he just didn´t care about a girlfriend right now. All of his friends were human so it was just kind of hard to have human friends if all of a sudden you might have to do a little up and away action.

And for Dylan, well... he is apparently still in love with me, but you can´t blame him since that's the way he was made. We were supposed to be made for each other but he knew I didn´t feel the same way about him. The main thing was for me to be happy and being with Fang made me happy so he would just have to get over it. Even if he tried to get over it for me, I knew he would still be jealous.

I looked up from my thoughts to see the whole flock looking up at me, they expected me to throw myself into some pep talk about how we needed to all stick together and watch out for incoming danger. I felt bad but I just had to go alone. I know that the whole flock cared about me and would want to help me feel better if something went wrong but I´m the kind of person that needs the alone time most of the time.

"Okay guys, I know that you want to come with me to Lake Mead but I want to be alone. If Fang isn't there then, I will want to be by myself for a little while to think things through and if he is there, well... I think we will want to be alone for a while to talk and stuff..." I said.

The whole flock looked at me, they looked disappointed but I knew they understood and of course Iggy lightened things up with a joke, "By 'and stuff' you mean making out, right?" Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes at Iggy as he chuckled.

I grabbed my small duffel bag from my room which I had packed with a spare pair of clothes, my toiletries and some food that would last me for a few days. I looked at each one of the flock and stopped my gaze on Iggy, then Dylan. "You two are in charge in case of any danger, but that doesn't mean you can boss everyone around, okay?" I said looking especially at Iggy who just grinned at me. I wasn't one for goodbyes so with that I dropped out of the window and headed for Lake Mead.

**What's going to happen? Will Fang be there waiting for Max at Lake Mead? Will he still feel the same way about her if he is there? Will he have found someone else? Well... I guess you´ll have to wait and find out. Reviews make me upload faster! **

**Bekah xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! School started a couple weeks ago so the week days are hectic for me. I only have time on the weekends, so from now on I'm going to try and update at least once every week. Okay? Well, I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait!**

I flew through the sky heading to our special place, the place I had wanted to go to for 20 years. I loved the feeling of the air hitting my face as I sped up, wanting to reach my destination faster. I was about 20 minutes from Lake Mead now, I know that isn't that long when you think that I have waited 20 YEARS but when you have waited that long those extra 20 minutes do matter, well to me anyway. I really didn't know how Fang would feel; would he still even be alive? My thoughts basically stayed the same as I travelled the rest of my long 20 minutes.

When I caught sight of Lake Mead, I continued to speed up out of excitement and anxiety. As I started heading down, I didn't even know it was possible to go this fast. I must have been exceeding over 300. I slowed down when I got closer to land and scanned the ground looking for him. I didn't see anyone on the ground. I scanned the water and saw him. He still looked the same, the same dark hair, dark wings, same eyes. Now all I needed to know was if he felt the same…

I landed quietly on the shore to the lake and sat down on the grass. He hadn't seemed to notice me yet. He was still swimming around so I decided to just sit here and watch him, not knowing what else to do… I watched him as he swam around, remembering the time that we thought Angel had drowned when she was in the water because we couldn't see her but she actually had developed gills, yeah gills. Then god must have thought that we needed gills too, I mean seriously? Gills? I felt like a fish at first but you know, it helps.

About ten minutes later, he began swimming to the shore still not noticing me because he was mostly swimming underwater. When he reached the shore, he turned around and saw me and did one thing: Looked at me with an open mouth. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing so I began to look down, slowing my breathing to try and relax so I wouldn't want to shed a tear or two.

It was silent for a few minutes but then he moved closer to me. He lifted my chin up so we were looking eye to eye and said, "Max? Is that really you?"

I just nodded. "Hey…" He said softly, "Talk to me?"

My emotions were all twisted and I didn't know what to feel so I decided to go for angry.

"You want me to talk? Okay, I'll talk. What did you leave me? Seriously, a note? You just leave a note for me and then disappear? Hey, if it was better for the flock, it would be a flock discussion. Not a Fang discussion. I loved you Fang. And you just left? I needed you Fang. The flock needed you too. We all needed you." I continued to ramble on and on, until I was mostly blubbering with tears about to spill out of my eyes.

He leaned closer to me and puts his mouth on mine. He kisses me tenderly and sweetly, oh that shut me up alright. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Max. I am truly sorry. I just thought it was best for the flock, if we were ever in danger, I would be thinking to much about your safety rather then the whole flocks. That wasn't good because I should have been thinking about the whole flock's safety not just yours. I have been going through hell for the last 20 years Max. I was scared, I was sad and I was mad. I thought you would have moved on to someone else even though I never could. I didn't know, Max. I didn't know…"

I look at him and I know that our love for each other hadn't changed over the years. Now he was the one with his head down, I lift his head up and begin to stand up. I move the couple feet to where he was sitting. I began to sit down gently on his lap and leaned my head down on his chest.

Over the years, I had turned into more of what the average teenage girl would look like but still different. I had got curvier, which I liked. My boobs had gotten larger. My hair has turned into a dark brown color and has taken on a naturally, light curly look. My eyes had changed color a little; they were a warm chocolate color now.

He sighed what I thought was a sigh of relief. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into him deeper. He smelled like what I thought Fang should smell like, a mix of sweat and cologne.

Now that he was here, I fully understood how much I had actually missed him. I wanted to have him all to myself for a few days. I looked around; Lake Mead had changed a lot since I had last been here which was basically a little over 20 years ago. It kinda looked like a mini beach.

Fang saw me looking around, "See that beach hut over there?"

I nodded, it was really pretty. It even had curtains in the windows and stuff.

"Well, I built it… I've had a lot of time on my hands."

I gaped at him, I never knew Fang could do something like this…

"I thought maybe you would like to stay here for a few days. Time for us to talk and stuff."

I couldn't help but giggle. Fang and I were so alike. The 'and stuff' reminded me of what Iggy had said.

Fang gave me a questioned look but I just shook my head and smiled.

"Well, lets go then!" I said with excitement.

He took my hand in his and led me to the hut.

He opened the door and I ran in before him wanting to check it all out.

It was actually pretty big for a beach hut.

It had a big living room with a big TV and a comfy couch.

There are two bedrooms. The master bedroom has a king size bed, flat-screen TV and an ensuite bathroom. I am completely loving this place. The other bedroom is the guestroom with a full bed.

I looked back at Fang, "Can we like live here forever? And wait, how did you afford all this stuff?" I said confused…

"Well, I've been just kinda saving it up from small jobs here and there I do… It kinda builds up after 20 years Max. And we can stay for as long as you want. Wait…"

He seemed to be remembering the flock.

"Want an update on the flock?"

He nodded eagerly, he must have missed the flock too…

"Well… Lets see, you and me aren't the only ones that stopped aging. We all stopped aging once we reached 21. So basically, we will all be 21 forever. Lets see, Nudge and Iggy are together. Iggy isn't blind. Angel isn't a sweet, little girl anymore. She is a bitchy, party girl who we all still love though. Gazzy is basically a sarcastic and funny lady's man; he's grown up into quite the looker."

Fang smiled at all the new information.

His smile faded though as I continued on, "And for Dylan, he still has feelings for me but he has learned to control them because he knows I don't have any feelings for him other than as a friend/family member. He's dated a few girls but not many…" I finished.

I yawned and Fang smiled. "I have an idea." He said. "Lets watch a movie. I'll get some popcorn, chocolate, frozen pizzas and some other snacks from the kitchen. Movies in the closet in the bedroom. Sound like a good idea? "

I grinned and nodded. Frozen pizza, popcorn and a movie, it sounds like a good afternoon.

I walked into the bedroom and went to one of the closet doors, I opened it and I was extremely surprised. There must have been at least 500 DVDs in here! I picked out 3 different movies for us to watch. Date Night, Vampire Sucks and The Back Up Plan. I hadn't seen any of them but I knew they had just all came out on DVD and all were supposed to be really good.

About 15 minutes later Fang walked in with 4 frozen pizzas, I laughed he knew us so well. We ate, A LOT. He held up a finger saying he would be right back. He came back with two movie style big buckets of popcorn, 2 big bags of M&M's, big bar of Cadbury's chocolate and some other candy.

He said he would be right back again, seriously? More food? Oh well, I didn't doubt that we would eat it all . He came back with a big bag of pretzels, Doritos and some other chips.

I grinned, jumped up on the bed and patted the spot next to me where Fang then came over to sit next to me. He put in Date Night and we started off our movie night. I knew tonight would be a great night. I had my Fang back.

**Awwww! So, Fang and Max back together hmm? Are you glad they're back together? Will this calm, peacefulness last forever? Or will someone come ruin it for them? Find out in the next chapter that will be out next week! **** Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this is kinda short, didn't feel like it should be too long cause then it would just get boring, so yeah! Hope you enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter with a little action involved! Enjoy and please review! So this whole chapter is in Fang's POV and I dont normally do that but I hope you enjoy it!(:**

**Fang's POV.**

We were only through half of the second movie but I could feel that Max was about to start dozing off. She laid her head down on my chest and her eyes began to droop. I put my arm around her shoulders and adjusted her so she was laying a little on top of me. I put my hand down and began to stroke her hair, she breathed a happy sigh and closed her eyes. I knew she was out for the night. I put my head down and soon fell asleep with peaceful dreams, because I had my Maximum Ride.

** 9 hours Later **

I am waking up to an electrical buzzing sound, a sound I was very familiar with. The sound of the robot erasers that I hadn't had to deal with for around 20 years, I thought that the scientists had finally given up on us, but that's not true I guess, because that would be just way too easy for us… Wouldn't it?

"Max! Wake up" I urged as I shook her.

"Whaaaa?" She said with a sleepily, confused look.

"Erasers." I said.

That one word woke her right up.

"Where and when?" She asked.

"Flying through the sky as we speak, about a mile away. They should be here in about 3 minutes." I reported.

She nodded and got out of bed, she shrugged her pajama bottoms off and put jeans on. I then couldn't help but drop my jaw as she pulled her shirt over her head, put a bra on and then a light shirt.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not the time to stare Fang. We've got to go kick some butt."

I nodded and we went outside to go fight the bad guys just like we had done so many times, so long ago.

Once we got outside, the erasers were just about to hit the ground, but these erasers were different. More technological, more dangerous. I guess this was what the scientists had been doing for the past 20 years, making new erasers…

I was going to talk to Max about that but I didn't have time right now as the erasers were now on the ground racing towards us.

My fighting instinct kicked in and anything but those erasers went from my mind. The first eraser came up to me, and he aimed low and in return I punched his nose. I was a little rough, it wasn't the best hit but it slowed him down enough for me to roundhouse kick him. He fell onto the ground, dead.

I spin around to the approach of another eraser who caught me a little by surprise, he side kicked my stomach and I fell to the ground. I recovered quickly and got up. The eraser clearly wasn't expecting me to get up so soon so I kicked both knees in till I heard them crack. He fell to the ground.

I turned around to see how Max was doing to face the eraser that I thought I had just roundhouse kicked and killed, but I guess not.

He began to speak, "Before you try to kill me, know that you and Max cannot be together. You will not have your ways. You are not meant to be together. Beware." I think he was about to say something else but I shut him and really killed him this time.

Max was in the middle of a fight with two erasers at one time, and it looked like she was having a little trouble keeping up with both of them. I got behind one of the erasers and looked Max in the eyes with a questioning look, she knew what I was asking. She gave a slight nod which I took as a yes.

The eraser still hadn't noticed that I was behind him so I took that as my advantage. I put him in a headlock from behind and kicked him to the ground. I knocked him out and knew that he wasn't waking back up.

I watched Max finish with her eraser. She still has the same skill as she did 20 years ago, if not better. She finished with satisfaction, and we did a quick check to make sure no more were around.

Once we were sure, we went back into the beach hut.

"Well that was a nice refreshing morning, wasn't it?" Max said sarcastically as she went into the kitchen.

I shook my head and followed her into the kitchen.

I didn't talk for a while until Max finally asked me, "What's wrong Fang?"

"I just thought this had changed. I mean its been 20 years since the scientists had ever bugged us. One of those erasers almost could have killed me today, I haven't been fighting for 20 yearys, and that was mainly because I thought that they had finally given up on us Max!" I said, my voice getting louder by each sentence.

Max looked at me in shock, "You mean you haven't fought with the erasers in 20 years?" She said.

"Yeah…? Wait, have you seen the erasers in the last 20 years?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Umm… yeah. Maybe not as often as they did before you left, but they still come sometimes. I wonder why they didn't bug you…" She said, joining in with my confused feelings.

"Well, I don't know why, but honestly it doesn't matter to me. I only want one thing to do with the erasers. And that is, to kill them."

Max looked at me, trying to figure out what I meant, but I already had a big plan running through my head.

We were going to stop the scientists once and for all.

Oh no, they are going to defeat the scientists? Well, this looks like an adventure…

But will they do it alone, or will the flock join them? Read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Okay, so I know that everyone probably isn't very happy with me since I haven't updated in forever, but I have been really busy. I have had an assignment for school where I had to write 25,000 words in 3 weeks... on paper! So obviously, I haven't really had time for FF, but I still have been thinking out ideas, so without further await here is chapter 4 of "20 Years Later".

*Back to Max's POV.*

Five minutes ago, Fang said a few words that we had always thought inside our head, but never spoke aloud. I could tell that he was serious, because he hadn't even spoke to me since he said that. He has been deep in thought ever since, but he was still moving around. I watched as he whirled around the bedroom with a small backpack putting a few essintials in his packback, a few sets of clothes, money that was in an envelope, first aid kit, his laptop and a few other things. I began gathering up my stuff too and putting it in my backpack. He stopped moving around when he saw that I was putting everything into my bag. "What do you think your doing?" He inquired. I was confused, "I'm packing.. What does it look like?" I asked. "No, you're stuffing all of the stuff that you have in that bag. We only need a few necessities Max. We can't have our bags weighing us down." He said like I just had done the stupidest things in the world. I don't think he realized that we were going back home to get the flock before we left. I think he thought it was just me and him that would try to do this.

"Fang... We're not doing this alone; you know that right?" I said gently. "What do you mean we're not doing it alone? We are not making this public, Max." He replied looking at me like I was crazy. Haha, like I would want the public involved with this. Yeah right..! "Not the public stupid, the flock. You didn't forget about them, did you?" I asked. "No, I didn't forget about them, but they will slow us down, Max... We might only have this one chance, and we have to do it right." He said. "Seriously, Fang? They're not little kids anymore. They are the same age as us, we're all 16 years old now. We're all equals, Fang." I told him. "Oh.. Well, I think it would be better if it was just us." He said carefully. I really don't know what's up with him. "No, Fang. We need the whole flock." I said sternly. "Fine." He replied, showing no emotion.

Once I finished packing and Fang locked up the hut, we put our backpacks onto our backs and headed towards home. It felt good to be flapping my wings up in the sky with Fang and it was good to be able to watch his big, black wings stroke powerfully up and down, up and down. Fang wasn't talking to me; I guess he was mad that it wasn't just me and him, but I didn't know why. Normally, he was so sensible and this was the right thing to do. We can't get rid of the scientists without everyone working together. We flew for a few more minutes and I saw the house come into view. I noticed my wings were flapping faster, wanting to get there first.

"Fang..!" I shouted to him as quietly as I could. "What?" He said, still not looking at me. "I'm gonna trick the flock, ok? Stay outside the house until I cough, okay?" I said. "Sure, Max, whatever. When we should be planning, you want play pranks on people." He muttered. "You know what, nevermind." I said crossly, feeling slightly upset that he was acting like this. His face softened and he flew closer to me, "Sorry, Max. I didn't mean it. Go on, fly ahead of me and go inside. I'll wait for the sign, I promise." He told me sincerely. I smiled at him and speeded to the ground.

I wiped my smile off my face, landed on the ground, and walked into the house. Everyone was waiting in the living room, hope in their eyes and shaking with excitement. I walking into the living room with an expressionless look. I sat down next to Iggy and everyone looked at me. I could tell that Angel was trying to hear my thoughts, but I kept them clear. I thought about nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Well...?" Nudge said, who was on the other side of Iggy. "Guys, I'm sorry to tell you that..." *Cough, cough, cough* "Tell us what?" Iggy asked during my coughing fit. I looked at the door, then back at them, "That Fang is right there." I said right as Fang walked in casually with a smirk on his face. "Oh my gosh!" Angel and Nudge screamed simutaniously. I burst out laughing as Iggy ran and tackled Fang to the ground. I looked over at Gazzy, he was the only one that hadn't reacted at all when Fang had came in. "Gazzy?"I said. Everyone got quiet and looked at him. Iggy and Fang got up from the ground after they had a "man hug", as they say. Gazzy got up casually from the couch, strode over to Fang and… punched him in the nose. Wait, punched him in the nose?

"What the fuck?" Fang exclaimed. That seemed to make Gazzy hit him even more. "Gary Max Ride!" I yelled, using his real name that we never used. Iggy went over and forcefully made Gazzy put his arms behind his back. "Man, what has gotten into you?" Iggy shouted at him. I watched as Gazzy just completely broke down. He began to sob loudly and said, "I don't know. I don't know, Iggy, but how could he do that to us?" He almost pleaded. "Do what, Gazzy?" He asked, confused just like all of us, including Fang who was holding his bloody nose with a tissue. "He left us. He hurt Max. He hurt me. He hurt all of us." He sobbed.

Fang looked shocked at what he said. I don't think he realized how much his leaving had really affected us. He looked at me and all I could do was nod; it was the truth. I had forgiven him for this, but I guess for Gazzy, it wasn't that easy to forgive him. Fang had always been like a big brother to Gazzy and I guess him leaving had basically broke Gazzy's heart, just in a different way from mine.

"Gazzy, come here please." I said softly. Gazzy looked away from Iggy to me and walked over. "Lets go talk." I told him and pulled him into my bedroom. I heard everyone else breathe a sigh of relief and each began to have a little reunion with Fang. I closed the door shut behind us and sat down. I looked at Gazzy who was akwardly standing by the door; I patted the spot on the bed next to me and motioned for him to sit down. He sat down and I gave him a talk, explaining the reason of Fang's leaving and how he was only doing what he thought was best for us as a flock.

I made sure he understand and we walked back into the living room where Fang and Iggy were having a wrestling match. I rolled my eyes at them and sat next to Nudge. I squeezed her shoulder and she whispered to me, "Is he here to stay?" I thought about it for a second, "I think so. I really hope so." I told her. Fang finished his wrestling with Iggy and stood up next to Gazzy. "Man, I'm sorry." He said. For guys, this was all that they needed. Gazzy stuck out his hand to shake Fang's hand but Fang pulled him into a tight hug. We all said, "aww", including Iggy and they stopped hugging. Everyone was happy. We were all safe, and now, all I have to do is tell the flock our plan and ruin all the fun... Great!

There goes Max again… Ruining all the fun, but its her job, right?

Well, what did you think of this chapter? Review por favor!(:


End file.
